


We Can Do Better

by Eggfulgent



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, It's kind of platonic the pairing, Super emotional Ward, but if you squint - Freeform, its romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggfulgent/pseuds/Eggfulgent
Summary: I obviously think Ward deserved much better, so I thought what if I paired him off with the sweet cinnamon roll that is Claire. How would some of the events differ. I obviously added some hurt/comfort for your viewing pleasure. They aren't really in a relationship, but it could be seen that way which is why I tagged it as Ward/Claire and Ward&Claire.





	

Once again he was trapped under his father’s control. If only Danny could see the lies, see past his own selfish need to have a father figure. Ward watched his father bring the hammer down on someone’s face. Repeatedly. He could smell the blood, and hear the man’s face being destroyed. He fought the urge to be sick, unsuccessfully. He ran forward to the garbage can beside the corpse, and stared directly at a finger. His hands were shaking so hard that he dropped the can, causing the innards to fall out. 

“Ward.” His father chastised. “You’ve made a mess.” His father clicked his tongue, and continued to bring the hammer down. 

“I’ve made a mess?” Ward scoffed. He placed a the back of his hand over his mouth, resisting the urge to gag. He could smell the blood permeating the room. “Jesus, dad.” 

“Well, Ward…” his father waited, looking directly at the finger that had rolled out of the trash. “Aren’t you going to clean up your mess? I’m cleaning mind.” Harold sat back on his haunches, waiting for Ward to make a move. 

“You said you needed me.” Ward swallowed past the lump in his throat. He knew his lip was trembling, and he felt like shit for it. The whole day had been upsetting, first the decapitated head, and now this. 

“I do need you Ward.” His father locked eyes with him. His eyes softened, and a small smile crept on his blood splattered face. “Once I get rid of their teeth and fingers, I’ll need you to dump the bodies.” 

“I can’t do this.” Ward said, turning and walking toward the elevator on shaky legs. 

“Of course you can Ward.” Harold spoke loudly, causing Ward to freeze. He was terrified of what his father would do. Of what he could do. “You don’t have a choice.” 

Ward took another step forward, and he heard the plastic under his father crinkle. He heard his father approaching him, and Ward turned around in time for Harold to punch him in the ribs. Always where nobody would see. Ward stumbled back from the blow, wheezing. Harold hit him again, giving him to time to recover. He fell to the ground, his knees colliding painfully with the floor. He was hunched over grabbing his ribs. His father turned around, and he thought he was safe, until Harold spun around quickly, kicking him in the face. Ward quickly went down, his vision blurring considerably. 

“I expect these bodies dumped within the hour Ward. Don’t make me wait.” 

Harold returned to the corpses, picking up the spilled garbage, and wrapping them up. It took Ward a considerable amount of time to collect himself. His time was almost up, and now he had to move two bodies through the building and into his car. His head was pounding, his face throbbing. Everytime he made a move to drag the bodies the pain in his ribs made him gasp. Eventually he managed to get both bodies into his car. The pain was clouding his vision, but as he was bent over the second body he saw the orange pill bottle and was relieved. 

He took the first pill, and then downed the rest. Ward took a seat behind the wheel, staring blankly at the cement in front of him. Hot tears made their way down his cheeks. He was so very tired of doing everything for his father. Never having room to breath. He was relieved when his father was dying. Years of abuse were about to be over, years of his father using Joy as a way to manipulate him. Then he came back, and Ward was once again trapped. 

When he finished dumping the bodies in the water, he decided to lay down with them. Allow the cool water to lap at his flesh. He looked up at the stars, admiring the distance. Danny should have stayed dead. Harold should have stayed dead. Joy should have never stepped foot in Rand. She had much more going for her. She cared about people. Ward closed his eyes, as shiver wracked his body. He should move. Get out of the water, but all he wanted to do was sink. 

When he finally got out of the water, the weightlessness left him. His clothes were heavy, and clinging to his skin. He sat in his car despite being dripping wet with swamp water. He drove back to the office, it was late enough that only a few guards would see him. 

His shoes were filled, and sloshing as he walked. Shannon gave him a curious look, but he just kept walking. He had a change of clothes in his office, and there was a gym shower on the 19th floor. He grabbed the clothes from the hidden closet, then made his way back down to the showers. He unbuttoned his shirt, and carefully shed it, his body protested to the movements. He tossed the soiled shirt on the ground, and took a seat on one of the benches so he could remove his socks and shoes. He kicked his pants off easily, and looked at his reflection in the mirror. 

His eyes were red, and lavender bloomed on his abdomen. A kaleidoscope of colour outlined his injury, and he poked at the tender flesh. His cheek was swollen, and an angry red. He turned away, and walked to the showed. The water was warm when he stepped in, but as he stood there looking at the dirt coming off of his body, he increased the heat. Little by little until his skin burned. 

“Hello?” He heard someone say, and he froze once more. He knew that voice. He fought the anger that threatened to consume him at hearing it.

“Go away Danny.” Ward said, hoping his voice wasn’t trembling too much. 

“Ward?” Danny asked, and Ward sighed loudly. 

“Yes. What do you want.” He said through clenched teeth. 

“Are you hurt?” He heard Danny come closer to the stall, and he rested his forehead on the cool tile. 

“No. Go away.” He was so tired. He listened for any indication that Danny was going to listen to him, but heard nothing. He turned the faucet off, and grabbed a towel, wrapping it tightly around his waist. Danny was sitting patiently on the bench, and turned at Ward’s approach. 

“What happened to you?” Danny asked, his eyes scanning the injuries. Ward’s nostrils flared, and his throat constricted. He learned a long time ago that people don’t care about him. Least of all some man-child on a mission to fight Kung Fu style through New York. The near sincerity in the other’s voice almost made him believe that maybe someone would hear him. Help him. 

“Nothing.” Ward decided to say instead. Danny hero worshiped Harold, he wouldn’t believe him capable of harming is own son. 

“If someone hurt you, I will find them.” Danny promised, and Ward had to laugh. 

“Danny, this is the real world. You can’t just decide to avenge people. It doesn’t work that way.” He said aloud, then thought to himself some evils are impossible to escape. 

“Was it The Hand? Are they blackmailing you so you won’t talk? You know they tried to do the same to Howard earlier.” 

Instead of replying, Ward walked past Danny and collected his clothes. Danny didn’t get the hint, and followed Ward back to his office. Ward tried to ignore him, but the way Danny assessed everything was making him uncomfortable. 

He closed the door in Danny’s face, and quickly put some pants on. He didn’t try to put his shirt on yet. Instead he took a seat on his couch, staring at the offending article. He knew it would hurt to spread his arms. He settled for placing it on his shoulders, and laying down. His eyes drifted closed, and soon darkness claimed him. 

_It wasn’t dark for long. He was back in Harold’s place. There was blood everywhere. Up to his ankles. Joy was four feet away from him, face down and not moving. He fought his panic and approached her. He knelt next to where she was, and spun her over. She was missing her teeth, her face looking just like the body he moved earlier. He scooped the blood soaked body into his arms, and let grief take hold._

He drifted back to consciousness slowly. While he did not wish to remain in that horrible dream, he was exhausted. He could hear voices, but couldn’t make any of them out. His eye was forcefully pried open, and a light blinded him. Ward tried to sit up, but was held down by a strong hand. 

“Shh, you’re okay. Just relax, we’ll check you out.” He heard a soft voice say. He wanted to believe them. He wanted to so bad. A sob escaped him before he could stop it. He was fully awake now, squeezing his eyes shut to avoid the shame of his outburst. He wasn’t a child, he didn’t need to cry like one. 

The strong hand pressed into his bruise, and he bit down on the reaction. His chest tightened, and the pain increased. She released the pressure, and the pain dulled once again. 

“Danny, I think he may have fractured a rib.” The voice said, and he opened his eyes. There were three people staring at him. Joy looked scared, but also disappointed, and he had to take a deep calming breath. The movement made pain radiate through him. “He may also be concussed.” The woman said, getting to her feet. “He should get to a hospital.” She placed her hands on her hips. 

“No.” Ward murmured, trying to sit up. The woman tried to push him back down, and his ribs protested every movement. 

“Ward, you’re hurt. You need medical attention.” Joy said, and she crossed her arms letting him know she wouldn’t give up the fight easily. 

“You need to tell us who did this to you.” Danny said from his own corner of the room. 

“What I need, is for some alone time.” Ward glared at his sister, and Danny. 

He could feel the tension building. Danny and Joy didn’t waste any time arguing with him. They were talking over each other, about what was best for him. He fought the haze that tried to engulf him. 

“Enough!” A powerful voice cut through the tension. It was the woman. The one he didn’t know. “You two leave, now.” She said to Danny and Joy. He was glad for the repeal. Once they left the room the woman turned to him, her arms crossed. 

“Thank you.” He said softly. 

“You’re welcome. Now care to tell me what happened?” She asked, taking a seat beside him. 

“I can’t.” He closed his eyes, and rubbed his uninjured hand through his hair. 

“Can you tell the police?” She asked, and he quickly turned to look at her. 

“Absolutely not.” He said quickly. 

“Oh-kay.” The woman said slowly. “You know, I’m pretty good at keeping secrets.” She mock whispered, and he searched her eyes for the truth. She held no malice in her steady gaze, and he sighed a breath of relief. 

“So am I.” He said finally, and she nodded understanding. 

“I’m Claire Temple.” She introduced herself, and he smiled. 

“I assume you already know my name.” He chuckled, then groaned at the pain lacing his body. 

“Do you have somewhere safe to stay tonight?” She asked, and he had to think about it. His home didn’t feel safe, neither did the office. He knew his father had bugged both in order to keep an eye on him. 

“Yes.” He said, while shaking his head no. Claire looked around the office, and understood. 

“You shouldn’t be driving with a concussion. I can take you if you want.” 

“I would appreciate that.” He felt something in him loosen. He found himself trusting Claire more than he had anyone in a while. 

“Let’s get you home.” She said, helping him up. He leaned his uninjured side into her. She helped support his weight, and he was grateful. Joy and Danny were waiting for them outside the office.

“He finally decide to go to a hospital?” Joy asked impatiently.

“No. He’s decided to go home and get some rest.” Claire said, and he waited for the argument to start up again. 

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Danny asked, and Ward fought the urge to roll his eyes.

“I’m sure.” Claire smiled at the two, and continued on her way. “I’ll send you an update when we arrive.” She said before the elevator door closed. 

“You handled that well.” He admired, and she gave him a big smile. 

“I worked in emergency, I know how to diffuse a situation.” She laughed. He chuckled along with her. He directed her to the parking garage, they made their way across at a steady pace. When they arrived at his car, Claire deposited him in the passenger's seat. She walked back around the car, and before she got in he placed his shirt on the wet seat. The door opened and she looked down at the garment. 

“Long story.” He said, and she shook her head in mock disapproval. 

“Aren’t they all.” 

She started the car, and drove out of the parking garage. Naturally she knew where she lived, so he sat back, reclining the seat. He let his eyes fall closed, but they shot open when music started blaring on the speakers. 

“I can’t let you fall asleep yet Ward.” She smiled sympathetically, and he nodded understanding. He watched her dance along to the song instead. Within those minutes, watching Claire sing and dance, he felt more carefree than he had in awhile. Hell he didn’t even remember the last time he had smiled so much. 

Claire lived in a relatively secluded area, and one where is father would never look for him. He left his phone back in the office, and told Claire to leave the keys on the seat and the doors unlocked. She didn’t question him, instead she helped him into her place, and gave him a spot on the bed. 

“I don’t need the bed.” He insisted. She ignored him, taking a seat on the foot, and regarding him carefully. 

“So, what’s with all the precautions?” She quirked a brow. He wanted to tell her, he wanted to desperately. To share what he was going through, but part of him rebelled at the idea. Would Joy suffer the consequences if he indulged? 

“My father did this.” He said, past the lump in his throat. She looked momentarily surprised, then schooled her features. 

“Isn’t he…?” She gestured with her hands. “You know.” 

“Dead?” He asked.

“Yeah.” She swallowed, waiting for the rest of the story.

“He was. He made a deal with some people. He’s been hiding out for 13 years, using me as his puppet in Rand.” He was shaking, and he knew it. “Joy doesn’t know.” 

“That must be hard.” Claire said softly, placing a hand on his knee. He looked down at the contact. It offered him courage to continue his story. 

“Danny knows. He doesn’t see what my father really is. He did this to me. He likes hitting me… Always has.” 

“Did he hit you before he died?” Claire asked. Ward couldn’t say anymore, he was getting too upset. He nodded, and his bottom lip trembled. He tried not to cry, but the wave of emotions that crashed through him were too overwhelming. Another sob escaped him, and he curled in on himself, choking on tears. 

He felt himself be wrapped up in blankets, and his head was guided to rest on Claire’s lap. She gently ran her hands through his hair, mindful of his injuries. He felt himself start to calm once again. His face heated at his emotional outburst. 

“It’s okay.” She whispered, and he nodded into her lap. 

“He’s bugged everything. My office, Joy’s office. He’s always watching us.” He paused before continuing. “He killed people.” He whispered, hoping Claire wouldn’t hear but knowing he needed to get it off his chest. 

“Who?” She asked, and he sighed. He was relieved at the same time as being afraid he revealed too much. 

“I’m not sure. H-he had me dump the bodies.” He closed his eyes against the memory, but behind his lids was the image of Joy’s body face down in a pool of blood. 

“That’s horrible.” Claire whispered, squeezing his shoulder briefly. 

“I can’t escape him.” 

“You always have a place here, Ward.” She told him, her voice confident. He felt his eyes water, and was glad to have met her. 

“Thank you.”

~~

Epilogue. 

Claire had heard the moment Ward went down. That wasn’t apart of the plan. He was calling to warn them, and she heard a crack, then a thud. She knew that it was a bad idea to continue with the plan, but she also felt like it was the only option. She had promised herself that she wouldn’t let that man hurt Ward anymore. Now, he may be dead. 

“What just happened?” Colleen asked from the back seat. 

“Looks like Harold found out.” Danny said, and Claire had to take a calming breath. She knew the smart thing to do was to leave, so she started the car silently her eyes never leaving the building. 

“What are you doing?” Colleen asked, and Claire placed both hands on the wheel. 

“We can’t just leave Ward in there.” Danny said. 

“Let’s not pretend that you care about Ward.” She snapped, and regretted it instantly. They should call the police, but she knew that it wouldn’t work. Ward could already be dead. Danny and Colleen weren’t bulletproof. 

“I’m going in there.” He said, getting out of the car. Giving Claire no choice but to follow the plan, and hope Ward was okay. She got out of the car, and started the distraction fire. She ran from the guards and found herself tucked away, waiting for something to happen on the top floor.

She didn’t expect the glass to shatter on all the windows on that floor. She walked herself through every scenario, and hoped they would make it out okay. 

Fifteen minutes of silence, and five of gunshots before a body fell off the roof. She ran to where it splattered, and fought off the panic that threatened to engulf her. She would be calm. She dialled 911, then returned to the car. 

Ward, Colleen and Danny met her at the car, and she saw the blood that covered his neck. Head wounds, even minor ones, bled a lot. She stepped out of the vehicle, and climbed in the back with Ward. The wound would need stitches, but at most five. 

She embraced him, holding him close to her. He wrapped his arms around her, and burrowed his face in her shoulder. Claire rubbed comforting circles on his back. 

~~

“Thank you for being here.” Ward gave Claire a small smile. “I mean, despite everything… That’s still my father’s body.” He talked past the lump, and she watched him struggle to compose himself. She knew what he did on that rooftop, and while she didn’t agree with taking a life, it was taking its toll on him. His sister wouldn’t speak with him, and he was alone in the world. She walked up to him, and hugged him. He clung to her desperately. “I didn’t want to do this alone.” He admitted to her. 

The hug ended, and they watched flames engulf Harold’s body. She knew Ward felt relieved to be free, but also lost. He had discussed with her his plans for Rand while he was getting stitched up. _‘Danny was right.’ he said, chewing on his cuticle. ‘We can do better.’_

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
